The Greatest Defender
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: Gohan and friends must protect Earth from a very evil force known as the Empire


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**The Greatest Defender**

**Chapter 1: Empire's History Part 1**

It had been over fifty years since the last war between the Empire and the Rebels, but now the feud had started back up. King Ryok of the Empire had known that something had been brewing between the two people, but he shrugged it off, as he did usually did.

The last time the two groups had met, there had been a brutal and bloody war between them. The casualties were large; almost ten million soldiers and rebels had been killed during it. The king in that time had been Ryok's grandfather, Greon. Greon had been killed during the war, he had been beheaded by the rebels who had stormed his castle.

The soldiers had had no time to react and had gotten crushed by the forces. Then, Greon had tried to flee, but little did he know that all of the soldiers he had guard his safe route, had fled when they realized that death was inevitable.

But even before that, there had been twenty wars between the rebels and the Empire. They lasted from two years to fifteen years, the latter of the two being one of the most brutal wars ever seen in the universe. Ironically, that had become the only thing the supposedly "peace loving" Empire had become known for, their brutal wars.

* * *

The history of the Empire, though is of a different sort. It began over two thousand years ago and back then, the Empire was ruled by a very arrogant king called Lord Heindenreich. He had started the Empire to kill all of the people that opposed his threatening power. He was very close to realizing his dream, for on the planet of Verzu, the number of people were less than five hundred million people. And what made matters even worse, is that Heidenreich recruited over twenty million soldiers, quite an over kill if you think about it!

After Heidenreich was done murdering innocent people, he had killed well over half of Verzu. And with what little opposition Heidenreich had, became known as the Rebel Union. At first, they were only a significantly small number of about one hundred thousand people, but soon word of their actions spread across the land.

Then it happened. A large chunk of the Empire separated from it and joined the Rebel Union. This infuriated Heidenreich to no end, so he started the slaughter again. But this time, he tried not to leave any survivors. He had almost succeeded until the God of Verzu, Azarath, came down from the heavens and dueled Heidenreich, for Heidenreich had boasted that he could best any man in sleek cunning, and power.

So they dueled, and for over two days the battle didn't end. It seemed that Heidenreich might have been able to keep his word, until Azarath had had enough of Heidenreich's incompetence. In a minute or so, Azarath had left Heidenreich has a bloody rag of ashes. That ended the first war of Verzu, but soon Heidenreich's child, Herschel, came to power.

Unlike Heidenreich, he was more of a pacifist. Until he was provoked, for he was provoked and went on a killing rampage. The Rebel Union hoped that Azarath would come to their aid again. But unlike Heidenreich, Herschel wasn't much of a bragger, actually he was more modest than anything. So, Azarath wasn't heard of until Herschel challenged him.

Herschel challenged him because Herschel wanted to do what his father didn't, for Herschel was always in the shadow of his father. After a few days of uninterrupted challenges, Azarath came down from the heavens, has he had done for the Herschel's father close to ten years previous.

But this time, the battle was more even, for Herschel was cunning and formidable. But soon, it seemed that Azarath would once again squander Heidenreich's family. But Herschel had a plan, when Azarath thought he had won, Herschel used his master spellcaster to enclose Azarath inside an energy neutralizer. To this day, it is still believed that Azarath remains in the neutralizer.

* * *

Then, tragedy struck about fifty years later. The descendant of Herschel was struck down by the Rebel Union Commander, Commander Elroy. This was the fuel for the fire that ignited the next war. This time though, the war wasn't near as bloody, as the Empire had soon realized that without a king, they didn't stand a chance, so in a last ditch effort the empire chose a young man by the name of Redrick as the new king.

As it so turned out, by the end of the next ten days, Redrick would be left dying. The Empire had no idea what to do, so instead of surrendering quickly, they fought for another few months, suffering huge losses. This left the Empire's numbers dwindling below forty million to their previous number of close to a hundred and ten million.

The Rebel Union had finally settled the score, or so it seemed. For the next hundred years or so, the Empire rebuilt its new empire. At first, they lost much support, but long after the latest war, the Empire turned to Ulrik, a very young diplomatic man, who captivated his audience. He would be the next heir to the king of the Empire, which at this point was of no real royalty or respect.

Then, Ulrik,going on pure instinct, devised a way to turn some of the Rebel Union against its government. In a very surprising turn of events, this strategy worked, for Ulrik's charisma was very convincing. The Rebel Union lower tier of members quickly joined the Empire, who welcomed the newcomers.

The Rebel Union, angry, tried to kill Ulrik. But little did they know, that Ulrik possessed great power, equivalent to when Goku fought Vegeta on Earth the first time. Ulrik crushed the opposition. But then a youth from the Rebel Youth challenged Ulrik, who accepted the challenge. The child's power was even greater than Ulrik's, for he and Ulrik dueled with him killing Ulrik. Then talk sprouted of this youth being a heir of Azarath, which wasn't nearly the case.

Again, the Empire had been defeated, but now who would rise to try and rebuild the Empire again? Find out next time!


End file.
